A última bagagem de Sísifo
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Sísifo não podia reclamar da vida que teve: pôde viver perto da deusa Athena, teve bons amigos e familiares, lutou bravamente na Guerra Santa e contribuiu para a vitória do Santuário. Por isso, levava consigo uma enorme e querida bagagem. Mas como abandoná-la, entre o fim da morte e o começo da vida?


_**Notas:** História escrita para a Semana The Lost Canvas 2017, um evento organizado pela comunidade OA Fanfics._

* * *

Sasha estava tão contente por ouvir sobre pequenos momentos da última viagem, que Sísifo desejava ter vivido mais histórias só para prolongar a duração daquele sorriso. Hasgard devia estar esperando por ele para irem juntos à taverna, mas havia jeito melhor de passar o dia de folga senão conversando com sua deusa?

Um aperto rude no crânio arrastou-o de volta à realidade. Foi erguido como se fosse feito de papel do rio Cocytos por algum de seus algozes. Surpreendia-se como aquela forma esquelética ainda tinha forças para ficar de pé. O ar fora do gelo dava a impressão de ser morno, para o seu alívio, embora não houvesse motivos para ser libertado do castigo imposto por Hades. Ser um cavaleiro de Athena morto significava ter paciência e sujeitar-se a qualquer tortura imposta pelos espectros. Mesmo tendo uma personalidade afável, imaginava-se rebelde perante as demandas dos inimigos, mas algo - não conseguia identificar o quê - mantinha-o passivo. Portanto, para suportar os longos períodos de sofrimento, recordava-se dos tempos de vivo.

Alguma arma o empurrou para frente, provavelmente a foice do espectro. Não via e nem escutava nada, por isso seus passos foram inseguros, temendo encontrar um buraco ou degrau, como de fato aconteceu. A foice ou a mão puxava-o para cima e forçava-o a continuar andando. O que fazer, senão obedecer? Era o preço a ser pago por ter lutado em uma Guerra Santa, e ele precisava responsabilizar-se pelas consequências.

Quanto tempo havia se passado desde sua morte? Era impossível ter tal noção no submundo, onde não havia sol ou uma rotina bem definida. A foice puxou-o violentamente para a direita. Obedeceu. Aquilo jamais havia acontecido antes. Era comum espectros tirarem-no temporariamente do rio a fim de torturá-lo, apenas para matar o tédio, mas nunca o levaram longe dali.

Andou por mais de uma hora até ser puxado, numa ordem para parar. Obedeceu. E levou um forte golpe na nuca, caindo de joelhos. Tomou chutes e socos, suportando resignadamente. Era o preço por ser um cavaleiro de Athena, e nada mais justo do que pagar por todas as honras que recebera em vida. Tivera a oportunidade de proteger a deusa e de vê-la crescer no Santuário. Era bastante comum ela escapar até o templo de Sagitário apenas para conversar e buscar respostas sobre os assuntos mais variados... Por que devia haver hierarquia entre as pessoas? Que outros usos tinha o cosmos fora do campo de batalha? Como ela devia se portar em determinadas ocasiões? Como pássaros conseguiam voar? Sentia-se grato por ter podido responder as questões daquela criança… Lembranças dela e de outras pessoas queridas eram seus bens mais preciosos, e estava disposto a pagar muito mais por elas. Aqueles castigos não valiam nada, comparados ao que tivera em vida.

O espectro forçou-o a levantar-se. Era impressão sua ou seu algoz cansara-se de espancá-lo? Obedeceu. Sentiu um novo empurrão nas costas, voltou a andar... e, no instante seguinte, ouviu sons. Foi invadido pelo barulho de água corrente… um rio. Havia o eco terrível dos mortos à distância, inclusive de seus companheiros em Cocytos. Escutou os passos do espectro que o conduzira até ali, indo embora.

Seu corpo estava estranho... parecia mais pesado. Fechou a mão em um punho e descobriu uma palma carnuda no lugar de um esqueleto. Era como se estivesse vivo… O cabelo roçava levemente a testa com uma agradável brisa, e era como se fosse a primeira vez que tinha um cabelo no topo da cabeça.

"Sísifo."

Reconheceu a voz, imediatamente. Abriu os olhos depois de tanto tempo, não chegou a ofuscar-se. Estava nu, sobre o chão rochoso do submundo, com pele e músculos. Há quanto tempo havia perdido sua carne após ter sido jogado no Cocytos? Já estava acostumado a ser apenas um miserável esqueleto, recebendo a punição por ter conspirado e lutado contra Hades. Mas o mais importante não era ele. Ergueu o olhar e procurou pela dona da voz. E encontrou-a, próxima à margem do rio. Ela era exatamente como se lembrava. Aproximou-se, caminhando com segurança, e ajoelhou-se de cabeça baixa.

"Athena-sama. É uma honra reencontrá-la após tanto tempo."

"Levante-se, Sísifo."

"Sim."

Obedeceu, e a antiga inspiração voltou. Estava pronto para seguir quaisquer ordens dela. Ajudara a educar aquela criança, que agora se apresentava na sua frente como uma deusa completa. O orgulho e o carinho encheram-no de vontade.

Os braços de Sasha envolveram-no; o primeiro toque delicado que recebia depois de morrer. O calor dela era diferente do ar fora de Cocytos, pois parecia uma onda a alcançar todas as partes de seu espírito. Foi um alívio sentir-se vivo de novo. Estava tão grato pela oportunidade... Só queria que ela tivesse vivido como uma criança normal. Dedicara a vida a ela, e ainda desejava mais.

"Estou aqui para me despedir de você, Sísifo."

"Athena-sama?"

Sasha desvencilhou-se dele, revelando os olhos molhados. Sísifo detestava ver as lágrimas dela, porque o lembrava da viagem na qual a arrancara do orfanato, onde ela vivia sorrindo com Tenma e Alone.

"Por favor, não chore."

"Eu sei. Como Athena, devo ser forte."

"Não é isso…"

O que podia fazer para deixá-la feliz? Podia permanecer ali, com ela. Afinal, por que aquilo era uma despedida? Não estava entendendo... E ela, forte como era, sorriu-lhe; aquele conhecido sorriso triste, que tanto o angustiava e o enchia de afeto.

"Obrigada. Obrigada por tudo. Por não ter soltado a minha mão na viagem. Por ter me coberto quando cheguei tremendo no Santuário. Por ter montado guarda no meu templo quando eu ficava doente. Por ter me contado sobre suas viagens. Por ter me ouvido sempre que aparecia em sua casa. Obrigada, Sísifo, por ter sido tão bom para mim."

"Eu queria que a senhorita tivesse sido feliz."

"Eu tive vários momentos felizes, e você foi fundamental pra isso. Mas… agora é hora. Veja."

Ela apontou para o rio ao lado:

"É o rio Lete. Dá pra entender por que o espectro te trouxe aqui, não é?"

A superfície do rio, quando observada de perto, era coberta de imagens borradas… memórias, arrastadas aos poucos pela correnteza. Era fabuloso e ao mesmo tempo assustador.

"É uma verdadeira mina de ouro. Não, é bem mais valioso. Todas as memórias são depositadas aqui, quando reencarnamos. Para poder viver de novo, é preciso mergulhar no rio Lete e abandonar todas as lembranças da vida encerrada. Então isso quer dizer… que é a minha vez de atravessá-lo?"

"Sim. Todas as suas lembranças, com sua família, seus amigos e comigo ficarão aqui neste rio. Nunca mais poderá recuperá-las. Quando entrar neste rio, o homem "Sísifo" deixará de existir, definitivamente… assim como todas as lembranças que temos juntos."

Os tesouros que nem a morte conseguiu arrancar dele. As tardes com a pequena e curiosa Sasha em seu escritório, que tanto o consolaram durante o castigo em Cocytos. Era um sacrifício enorme. Sasha segurou-lhe a mão, tal como quando a tirara do orfanato. Mas agora era ela quem o apoiava. Mergulhar no rio era a última coisa que ele faria no momento. Para sacrificar todas as suas memórias, um preço justo devia ser pago.

"Eu só entrarei neste rio sob uma condição, Athena-sama. Quando eu renascer, quero viver novamente como cavaleiro de Sagitário, na mesma época que a senhorita. Quero protegê-la de novo em vida. Eu nunca peço nada… mas… eu quero muito isso."

"Eu vou mergulhar no rio Lete e reencarnar diretamente no Santuário em catorze anos, Sísifo. Você está destinado a renascer lá também, pois possui uma forte ligação com aquela terra."

"É mesmo? Então… isso é tudo o que preciso saber."

Tentou soltar a mão dela para caminhar na direção do rio. Sasha não o largou.

"Sísifo."

"Athena-sama? Nos veremos daqui a catorze anos. Até lá, prometo que me tornarei o melhor cavaleiro possível para protegê-la."

"Desculpe. Eu vou soltar. Só queria agradecer mais uma vez. Você fez tanto por mim... Existe algo que eu ainda possa fazer por você?"

Só queria que ela parasse de sofrer daquele jeito… Sua deusa tinha tido uma vida tão difícil e distante da realidade de uma garota normal. E o pior, estava destinada a sofrer tudo de novo. Ela não devia se preocupar tanto com ele, quando teria de enfrentar mais uma Guerra Santa.

Aquela seria a última fala de "Sísifo". Ele poderia ser distante e formal como sempre ou permitir-se escapar um pouco do que fora a vida inteira. Pensando bem, de que adiantava ser formal, quando ela própria perderia as memórias de "Sasha"? Por que não mimá-la, só uma vez? E buscou, em seu eu brincalhão, algo que jamais teria dito em vida. A resposta brotou tão naturalmente que não houve dúvidas: seria aquela mesma. Pela primeira vez, sentiu-se livre para ser um pouquinho egoísta e sorriu, como se o fizesse para Hasgard.

"Dizem que a deusa sempre ressurge na forma de um bebê. Sasha-sama, quando reencarnar no Santuário, prometa que não me dará um banho quando eu for trocar a sua fralda."

Sem esconder a surpresa, ela riu e soltou-lhe a mão:

"Só não garanto na hora em que tentar me dar um banho."

Foram as lembranças que o ajudaram a suportar os castigos dos espectros. Eram tudo que lhe restara após a morte, pois nem o espírito de luta pudera manter ao entrar no submundo. Tudo era tão importante para ele... Nascera na vila dos servos do Santuário e fora separado cedo da mãe, de modo que não se recordava dela. Mas já haviam lhe dito que fora muito amado quando pequeno. Não tinha dúvidas daquilo. Quando tentou encontrá-la, descobriu que ela já havia morrido. Foi na mesma época quando soube que Ilias de Leão era seu meio-irmão. Tornou-se aprendiz dele, sofrendo a rejeição dos colegas. Mas tivera Hasgard e Aspros para ajudarem-no a passar por aquilo. Dividira um quarto do dormitório dos soldados com Hasgard, e nem sabia de onde tiravam tanta energia para lutarem de brincadeira após um dia de treino.

Tornar-se cavaleiro foi uma das experiências mais dolorosas em sua vida, pois foi quando Ilias se afastou do Santuário por ter peste branca. Sísifo lançou-se no trabalho loucamente, no esforço de compensar a ausência do irmão e de ganhar o respeito dos colegas. Após anos, tornou-se a nova celebridade no Santuário. Soube de seu sobrinho, Regulus, e descobriu o que era amar uma pessoa sem tê-la visto antes. Tornou-se guardião do menino e educou-o para ser o sucessor de Ilias. Ainda não sabia se tinha sido protetor demais, mas o fato era que a natureza independente de Regulus dera-lhe muitos medos. No mesmo ano, conhecera Sasha e todo o foco de sua vida mudou. Até então, só se esforçara pensando em si, em ganhar respeito, em tornar-se um cavaleiro exemplar. Contudo, depois de ver as lágrimas daquela menina, passou a usar todo o poder e influência para ajudá-la. Liderou colegas, treinou soldados, recebeu novatos, distribuiu sermões, só para manter os companheiros vivos. Tudo para Sasha não sofrer pelas mortes de seus guerreiros.

Sua história inteira estava prestes a desaparecer. Era doloroso, mas estava disposto a deixar "Sísifo" ir embora. Só precisava manter uma única coisa: a última fala para Sasha. Queria fazer da próxima Athena uma criança feliz. Queria cuidar dela como se fosse alguém da família. Queria seguir protegendo-a. Ficaria satisfeito se pudesse levar aquele sentimento com ele. Quem sabe? Era intenso o suficiente para atravessar séculos. Sísifo respirou fundo, e, agarrando-se àquele desejo, molhou os pés na margem do rio.

* * *

 **FIM**


End file.
